NarutoDansen
by Naoko Matatabi
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sai are returning from a mission. But Naruto Is obsessed with some weird video. Caramelldansen! A bit of humor to brighten your day. Second chapter is more of a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this just popped into my head while watching a Naruto Caramelldansen video on YouTube. If you want to see it the one I watched is by Lin ku. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Caramelldansen. I'm just borrowing them for now.**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, catching up with his teammate.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai were coming back from an uneventful escort mission. Well, almost uneventful. On the journey Naruto had picked up a strange device at one of the whole-in- the-wall shops they had passed. Since then he had been glued to the device, occasionally giggling or grinning. This had been the first time he had willingly initiated communication for several days.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

The blonde ninja held up the device and pointed at.

"You have got to see this! It is so…heck I don't even know what it is, you just gotta watch it!"

"No, thanks."

"Please Sakura-chan? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!"

Sakura finally cracked. "Shut up Naruto!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please."

"Damn it. Fine. I will watch whatever it is. Just stop it!"

"Yes!"

Naruto unplugged the headphones from the device and turned the screen so Sakura could see it. Then he clicked on what looked like a video. A blue screen with the words Caramell appeared as upbeat music began to play.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Caramelldansen."

_**Three minutes later**_

"Caramelldansen!" The two ninjas sang off key, big grins stretched across their faces.

Sai looked up, the shout having disturbed him from reading his book. What he found was his two teammates dancing…at least he thought it was dancing. Each had their hands near their head in such a fashion that it seemed they had ears. Then Naruto hit a button on the device he had been engrossed in and music began to play. Now his teammates were dramatically swinging their hips and alternating between opening and closing their hands to the beat of the music. Both had their eyes closed, oblivious to how unusual they were acting. Well, how unusual Sakura was acting, he was pretty used to Naruto's particular brand of idiocy.

"What are you two doing?" he inquired, putting his book away.

"Caramelldansen!" Sakura answered, "You should try it Sai, its really fun!"

Sai considered it. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

"Haha. Turn it up Naruto!" Sakura laughed.

"Hell yeah! Dattebyo!" Naruto responded, turning the music up to as loud as the poor abused device would allow.

_**A mile or two away**_

"What is that noise?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled.

Taking the easy way out, Sasuke decided that he would rather investigate the music than deal with Karin at the moment. When Sasuke found the source of the music he was speechless.

"What the hell!"

Or not.

There in the middle of the road were his two former teammates, doing some weird sort of dance with the guy that, if memory served correct, was supposed to be his replacement. Wait…a replacement? Although the he had already known, the idea of being replaced only just hit Sasuke. He decided he didn't much like being replaced. It was for that reason that Sasuke emerged from the trees he was hiding from and joined the group, knocking his inadequate replacement out of the way.

Naruto and Sakura spared him a glance, not even stopping their odd dance, before accepting him back into the group.

"Odd, I was expecting something more dramatic." He thought to himself.

Sai appeared on the other side of the group, trying to rejoin the dance. From opposite sides of the dancing cluster Sai and Sasuke jostled for the right to be in the group. The result was one Sakura squished between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Cut it out!" she snapped, hitting both of the black haired boys on the head.

Sasuke rubbed his head and looked to his rival. "She always this voiolent?"

"Heh, you have no idea Teme."

Suddenly there was a bump on Naruto's head, courtesy of one kunoichi.

"What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed/cried.

"Good. Now back to more important matters." She said.

Somehow all four managed to fit on the path and dance together.

Sometime later Kakashi walked down the path this team was on. The Hokage had been worried about them because they had yet to report in and sent out a small search party. Once Kakashi found the four he only stared. Finally he spoke into his earpiece.

"I found them. However Sasuke is with them, and they all seem to be under some strange genjutsu. "

"Hey Kaka-sensei! Come dance with us!" Naruto yelled.

"I think I'm going to need back up." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you want more silliness the next chapter is the same basic nonexistent storyline, but with a lot of fourth wall breaking and general randomness.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, catching up with his teammate.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai were coming back from an uneventful escort mission. Well, almost uneventful. On the journey Naruto had picked up a strange device at one of the whole-in- the-wall shops they had passed. Since then he had been glued to the device, occasionally giggling or grinning. This had been the first time he had willingly initiated communication for several days.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

The blonde ninja held up the device and pointed at.

"You have got to see this! It is so…heck I don't even know what it is, you just gotta watch it!"

"No, thanks."

"Please Sakura-chan? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!"

Sakura finally cracked. "Shut up Naruto!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please."

"Damn it. Fine. I will watch whatever it is. Just stop it!"

"Yes!"

Naruto unplugged the headphones from the device and turned the screen so Sakura could see it. Then he clicked on what looked like a video. A blue screen with the words Caramell appeared as upbeat music began to play.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Caramelldansen."

_**Three minutes later**_

"Caramelldansen!" The two ninjas sang off key, big grins stretched across their faces.

Sai looked up, the shout having disturbed him from reading his book. What he found was his two teammates dancing…at least he thought it was dancing. Each had their hands near their head in such a fashion that it seemed they had ears. Then Naruto hit a button on the device he had been engrossed in and music began to play. Now his teammates were dramatically swinging their hips and alternating between opening and closing their hands to the beat of the music. Both had their eyes closed, oblivious to how unusual they were acting. Well, how unusual Sakura was acting, he was pretty used to Naruto's particular brand of idiocy.

"What are you two doing?" he inquired, putting his book away.

"Caramelldansen!" Sakura answered, "You should try it Sai, its really fun!"

Sai considered it. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

"Haha. Turn it up Naruto!" Sakura laughed.

"Hell yeah! Dattebyo!" Naruto responded, turning the music up to as loud as the poor abused device would allow.

_**A mile or two away**_

"What is that noise?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled.

Taking the easy way out, Sasuke decided that he would rather investigate the music than deal with Karin at the moment. When Sasuke found the source of the music he was speechless.

"What the hell!"

Or not.

There in the middle of the road were his two former teammates, doing some weird some sort of jutsu that just happened to look like dancing with the guy that, if memory served correct, was supposed to be his replacement…..replacement…..replacement….re.

"Oi, I get the idea. You can stop with the stupid echo."

The author gave Sasuke a deadpan stare. "Really? You're just going to totally discard the fourth wall?"

"I'm an Uchia. The fourth wall does not apply to us."

"Right…." the author said, rolling her eyes, "anyway back to the story."

His replacement.

Sasuke decided he didn't much like the sound of that. Why would anyone try to replace an Uchia? Much less he, the most accomplished Uchia in all of Uchiadom.

"Yeah the Uchia are dumb." The author agreed.

"That is not what I meant."

"Its what you said."

"No it isn't, I said…"

"Oh look, a distraction!" and with that the author got the story back on track….or at least as on track as it can be.

After all of that, Sasuke decided that he didn't like being replaced. It was for that reason that Sasuke emerged from the trees he was hiding from and joined the group, knocking his inadequate replacement out of the way.

Naruto and Sakura spared him a glance, not even stopping their odd dance, before accepting him back into the group.

"Well that was anticlimactic. I'm not going to get punched or chewed out?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if this were a normal fic then yeah, believe it. But this is a crack fic. Nothing normal happens here." Naruto answered.

The author popped out of the bushes. "Why is he breaking the wall now?! He doesn't even have the lame excuse of being an Uchia!"

"Because I'm the main character."

The author fumed. "That doesn't make sense either!"

"Is it supposed to?" a new voice asked.

Next to the author stood a short black haired girl with chipmunk ears, who was watching the entire conversation with mischievous interest.

"Oh no! Get out Howl-chan!"

"What? Why?"

"Every time you show up in one of my other stories something goes wrong."

"But I've only been in one." Owl-chan whinned.

Sasuke then had to add his own two cents to the conversation. "I don't think this story can get any more messed up."

Howl-chan's eyes gleamed and her chipmunk tail twitched.

The author facepalmed. "Oh, now you've done it."

Before anyone could move, Howl-chan had disappeared.

"Just great. Now I have to go find her. Continue with the story!"

Sai appeared on the other side of the group, trying to rejoin the dance. From opposite sides of the dancing cluster Sai and Sasuke jostled for the right to be in the group. The result was one Sakura squished between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Cut it out!" she snapped, hitting both of the black haired boys on the head.

Sasuke rubbed his head and looked to his rival. "She always this voiolent?"

"Is the author crazy?"

Suddenly there was a bump on Naruto's head, courtesy of one kunoichi.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto. Author made me do it." Sakura said with a shrug. "Now back to more important matters. Such as figuring out how to fit all of us on this road."

Suddenly the road grew to twice its original size.

Somehow all four managed to fit on the path and dance together.

"Somehow? You just expanded the road." Sai pointed out.

Sometime later Kakashi walked down the path this team was on. The Hokage had been worried about them because they had yet to report in and sent out a small search party. Once Kakashi found the four he only stared. Finally he spoke into his earpiece.

"I found them. However Sasuke is with them, and they all seem to be under some strange genjutsu. "

"Hey Kaka-sensei! Come dance with us!" Naruto yelled.

"I think I'm going to need back up, looks like they've fallen victim to an author." Kakashi muttered.

Somewhere in the distance several hundred packs of TNT went off, completely and utterly reducing the fourth wall into repairable rubble.

"Howl-chan!"

Suddenly the author and Howl-chan appeared.

"Well this storyline just went down the drain." The author sighed.

"Just?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut it Chickenbutt hair."

"I don't think you used that insult correctly." Howl-chan piped up.

"I give up."

"Good. Cause you never had a chance at winning this."

"I guess that only leaves one thing to do." The author said resolutely.

Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"Dance!" she exclaimed, moving her hands to her head. "Hit it Naruto!"

So in the end the author used her powers to make the road much bigger than it should have been and everyone danced to Caramelldansen.

(But Howl-chan cheated and didn't put her hands up. She just moved her chipmunk ears.)


End file.
